Items
A bell chimes, a page loads, or a deal is made in an alley. However you obtain your goods, you must first choose. The following page describes the items available in Galactico along with their universally regulated prices. Items are an integral part of Galactico, and can be weapons, armour, bionics, tools, and so on. There is no limit on how many items you may carry but make sure what you can hold makes sense, and keep realism in mind when deciding how long it will take you to swap weapons or change clothes. Items usually grant some sort of bonus. While you are holding the item, you may use it as is described. If it is worn or carried, you may receive the bonus while doing so. Certain items must be used, and you may do so with the “!use ” command. If the item can be used multiple times, such as a weapon or piece of clothing, do not use it with the command as it will be destroyed. If you accidentally do so, let a moderator know and they will make sure the item makes its way back to your inventory. Purchaseable Items ¤0 - Ship-issue Ray Gun : An old, clunky weapon. It shoots a small pulse of energy. +0 to hit, ranged. Damage Rating 1. One-handed. ¤1 - Miscellaneous Goods : Goods which represent items such as construction materials or food which have no effect and are otherwise unavailable in the store. Use !buy misc x where x'' is the number of credits you wish to spend. '¤100 - Telepad Pass''' : Allows travel between any two ports. One way. ¤300 - Medkit : +1d6 to Medicine checks. Single use. ¤400 - Stimpak : This syringe can be injected in the field for a boost to your abilities. +1d4 to your next roll within the next in-character hour. ¤500 - Analysis Kit : A small kit with tools which allows you to take a little body fluid and discover your strengths and weaknesses. Allows the use of the :?rank command once in an in-character channel. ¤500 - Remote Telepad Dial : Allows travel to any port from any location. One way. ¤1,900 - AnyStitch : A tube of nanobots which can be programmed and released into any clothing to make it look like any other item of clothing without taking away any roll bonuses. ¤2,000 - Power Gauntlet : Enhances the wearer's strength and allows for much harder punches. +2 to hit while wielding, melee. Damage Rating 2. One-handed. ¤2,000 - Pulse Rifle : A standard-issue semiautomatic rifle. +1 to hit while wielding, ranged. Damage Rating 2. Two-handed. ¤2,600 - Bayonet : Can be attached to any ranged weapon, granting you +1 to Melee Attacks while wielding it. Damage Rating 2. ¤3,000 - Body Armour : Basic protective gear good against punches and low calibre bullets. +2 to the Defence skill and +1 to the Dodge skill when worn. ¤3,100 - Time Ring : This ring randomly pauses and plays time around the hand of the wearer. +1d4-1d3 to Precision-based skills when worn. ¤3,500 - Omnitool : +1d4 to Craft & repair when in use. ¤4,000 - Disruption Belt : A belt which generates a warped and shifting image around you and makes you harder to hit at range. +2 to rolls against ranged attacks. ¤4,300 - PsiScan : Scans any object and compares it to an immense database. +1d4 to Gather information skill when in use. ¤5,000 - Reallocation Pass : Allows you to reallocate 1 stat point. ¤5,000 - Specialist Pass : Allows you to change one of your classes to any other, provided you have the requisite stats. ¤5,800 - FaceShift Appointment : An appointment with the FaceShift clinic. With their surgical and chemical expertise, you can change minor features such as hair or eye colour, your entire appearance, and even sex to your specifications. ¤6,800 - Body Tech Arm : A brand new neurally integrated bionic arm. With the assistance of a medic, this customisable arm can be attached to an armless shoulder to return full capabilities and grant +1 to Move Object and Throw, as well as +1d3-1 to Melee Attack orRanged Attack as long as the arm is in use. ¤7,600 - Grav Hammer : Huge and heavy, this hammer slams into enemies hard by shifting an artificial gravity field around its head. +2 to hit while wielding, melee. Damage Rating 3. Two-handed. ¤7,600 - Tower Shield : A huge sturdy shield with impact spread technology. Takes bullets with ease. +2 to rolls against all attacks. +3 to Defence skill. One-handed. ¤8,000 - Sniper Rifle : A ballistic rifle built for extreme range. Can only be used at long range. +3 to hit while wielding, ranged. Damage Rating 2. Two-handed. ¤8,200 - Tesla Sword : A vicious electrified blade which can be set to stun, paralyse, or vapourise. +1d3 to hit while wielding, melee. Damage Rating 1-5. One-handed. ¤8,700 - HUD Lenses : Contact lenses to be surgically inserted into your eyes, these gadgets project a heads up display directly to your vision. +1 to all Perception skills when worn. (!use HUDwhen you have them installed by a medic). ¤10,500 - Minigun : A heavy handheld weapon which fires a constant stream of deadly lead. -1 to hit while wielding, Damage Rating 4. On a miss of 5 or less, deals a hit with Damage Rating 2. -1 Agility while carrying. ¤11,000 - Mind Chip : To be uploaded via a terminal with an organic (or otherwise) interface connection, this chip gives you +1 skill point. ¤35,000 - Wreck-Tech Speed Class Mech : A wearable suit of powered armour build for speed. When worn, grants +1d3 to Athletics, +1 to Dodge, +1 to Defence, and -1 to Precision. Allows for a vertical jump of 10 metres, or a horizontal leap of 20 metres. ¤36,000 - Wreck-Tech Power Class Mech : A wearable suit of powered armour build for force. When worn, grants +1d3 to Strength, +1 to Defence, and -1 to Precision. When struck, reduces the Damage Rating of the incoming attack by 1.